


Beautiful Candy

by IWSTW



Category: Shovel Knight
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Original Character(s), Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWSTW/pseuds/IWSTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nebula Knight longs for the impossible return of her dear Candy Knight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Candy

I live for beauty, but would die for her.  
Candy Knight, my dearest, return to me. Stay with me like you did in the olden, sweet days, as though those days had never left us. But the days of now, however, are bitter and rotten.  
Come back to me, my one and only love, as if you never left. As if you never left to be the foolish hero. I think this as I leave the bouquet of red roses and tulips at the sight of my grievances.  
My sweet Candy was so brave, so strong, and such a fool. She thought she could save us, save us all, but the one thing she couldn't save was herself.  
And that's how she got herself into such a predicament. I don't know exactly what happened, but I was still given the news and was able to hold a proper funeral.  
However now, I train. I train, I train, I train. Endlessly. I will avenge her. I won't let her death be in vain. Even if I was never that good at battle, I can't just . . . So I train.  
The Order of No Quarter, the ones she fell to. I don't know who specifically took her life, so I must stop them all. Maybe then I'll get some information.  
But until the day I set out, rest well, my dearest Candy Knight. The one you love in return, I, Nebula Knight, will save you.


End file.
